


Note

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Author note, Things are just hard, i'm not leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Note

I'm only writing this in case someone is following my account to say that I've been very inactive because since we started 2021 things are getting harder and harder. But I'll be writing slowly the stories that are unfinished and new ones. I'll delate this as soon as I'm back to update ^^  
  
I'm hoping I can write something for Fudou's b-day...  
  
Anyways you'll seen me again soon! Since then have great days.  
  
Best wishes, Starline.


End file.
